Prior to the present invention, it has been known to recondition fluid pressure operated valves. Such valves, for example, may be pneumatic operated brake valves or railway cars and locomotives or they may be hydraulic or pneumatic pressure valves used in various applications in the transportation industry.
In the past, when reconditioning these valves, it has been necessary to remove valves and valve bushings from the main body of a valve and replace these components with new bushings and valves in order to provide suitable sealing.
Obviously, this practice is costly both to the company involved in reconditioning these valves as well as the end user of such valves who must pay for such reconditioning. During use, the ends of the valve bushings which carry a valve seat thereon can become worn during normal operation. When this occurs, leakage will begin and will progress to the point where the valve must be torn apart and certain components replaced therein.